1. Field of the Inventions
The field of the invention relates generally to credit derivatives and more particularly to the transacting in credit derivatives in an online environment.
2. Background Information
Currently, conventional credit derivative markets comprise a user base of larger institutions. These large institutions use the credit derivative markets for a variety of reasons. For example, commercial banks, both domestic and foreign, can obtain significant economic, regulatory, and capital relief from selling credit risk in a credit derivative market. Commercial banks can also use the credit derivative markets to add credit risk to their portfolios as an alternative to the lending market. Insurers, which typically posses excellent credit evaluation skills, primarily use the credit derivative markets to take on credit risk for a premium. Investment management companies and Hedge Funds, or other investors, use the credit derivative markets to both take on and shed risk.
The dealer community represents some of the largest financial intermediaries in the world. The dealers tend to be large, multi-national institutions that make markets in credit derivatives. The scale and scope of each dealer's credit derivative business varies widely, with some dealers having extensive credit derivative operations, and other being occasional market participants. Thus, in conventional credit derivative markets, information flow is concentrated in a few dealers. Generally, the end users, such as those described above, transact through the dealers and not directly with each other. Often, information is scarce and incomplete as it relates to the buyers and dealers participating in the market, as is information concerning price and the risk associated with particular derivatives.
Dealers transact with other dealers via a broker market. A broker is an intermediary that transacts business between dealers. The brokers do not principal risk. Generally, information dissemination from the brokers is very inefficient. Further, the brokers business is limited to the dealers, because there is no meaningful contact between the brokers and end users.
There are other drawbacks to conventional credit derivative markets. One such draw back is that conventional credit derivative markets tend to be regionalized, e.g., with individual markets being localized by continent and/or time zones. For example, the U.S. credit derivative market tends to trade strictly in U.S. credit risk, while the European credit derivative market usually trades in European credit risk. Due to the manual and labor intensive nature of conventional credit derivative markets, it is very difficult for dealers to break down the localized nature of conventional credit derivative markets.
Another drawback is the high cost to transact in a conventional credit derivative market. Each dealer in a conventional credit derivative market tends to employ large intermediary infrastructure to facilitate the transactions. The size of the infrastructure leads to large transaction costs, which will remain as long as conventional credit derivative markets remain regionalized and controlled by just a few dealers. Further, because information is concentrated in the hands of a few large participants, conventional credit derivative markets are inefficient and illiquid. The illiquidity persists because for many of the largest participants, their only transactional outlet is through the dealers. Traditionally, another drawback is operational inefficiency that results from a lack of standardized documentation. The operational inefficiency is made worse by the fact that the documentation processes involved tend to be manual processes, which is also in part due top the lack of standardization.
Another drawback that will be mentioned here is the inefficient, fragmented, and disjointed distribution mechanisms of conventional credit derivative markets. When a market participant wants to transact, they will call one of a few dealers to ask for a price. Dealers usually will go through a broker at this point. Alternatively, the dealer will often call a limited number of other possible participants to determine if they are willing to transact. If the dealer determines that they are likely to find a willing participant at an acceptable spread, then the dealer will likely try to consummate the transaction, e.g., using a broker. Frequently, however, multiple dealers are calling the same potential participants trying to determine a willingness to transact. As a result, potential transactions are often selected out of the market because participants have few outlets, the dealer feels that the fee to consummate the transaction is too low, and/or the dealer will not principal the risk because they fear they will not be able to find a willing participant on the other side of the transaction. Consequently, while a few participants benefit from the economic inefficiencies of conventional credit derivative markets, many do not.
Another difficulty in trading credit derivatives occurs when a dealer or, buyer desires to trade a large number of credit derivatives. A desire for a large transaction can influence the market in a manner adverse to the trader.